By Your Side
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: A young Ky finds formidible opposition in the form of a newly-recruited Knight named Sol... (Contains implied shounen ai [Sol x Ky]) Part 1 of the Amor Exitiabilis Est series.


  
  
  
**TITLE:** By Your Side  
**AUTHOR:** Athena Asamiya <[empresskatzy@hotmail.com][1]>  
**SERIES:** Guilty Gear  
**TYPE:** Part 1/5 in the _Amor Exitiabilis Est_ series.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WARNING:** Implied Solky shounen ai. RABU~! ^^<3  
**SETTING:** Pre-first game, during the Crusades, when Sol & Ky are still in the Seikishidan [Sacred Order] together.  
**THEME:** "Toki ni Ai wa" ("The Time of Love") by Masami Okui  
**COMMENTS:** I overdosed on Okui-sama for this one. ^^;; The muses nearly drove me into the ground during the writing of this fic, the first part in my GG/Solky fanfic series, _Amor Exitiabilis Est_ (Love is Destructive). Next one up is part 2, Faith in Chaos, this time with more of the actual shounen ai goodness! ^^<3 Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated. ^_^  


  


"...Dakara futaride iru kitto sekai o kaeru tame ni...soshite subete wa hitotsu no chikara ni...naru..."

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
    Resplendent in the finest and most formal clothing of all present - no doubt a mark of his status - the young blond-haired boy strode through the chattering crowd, his sapphire eyes sparkling as he greeted all of them with a smile and brief conversation, which they all returned with equal warmth. The atmosphere of the grand ballroom was nothing but friendly, as large groups of people, from adolescents to the senior-aged, pleasantly conversed with each other. All attending were dressed in the same elegant regalia, cloaks and jeweled chains and elaborate insignias, the only differences being the colour schemes -- set apart according to rank and division. They were all members of God's own blessed army, the Seikishidan, the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, sent on a divine mission to terminate the existence of the Earth's greatest threat -- the monstrous Gear armies.     The boy continued through the throng of noble soldiers, stopping every now and then to shortly socialize or share a laugh with the other men and women, who bowed to him in turn and spoke back eagerly, exchanging stories and jokes. Moving without interruptions now, the boy reached the opulent stage at the front of the ballroom, his footsteps hardly making an audible noise over the volume of those assembled. He stepped up to podium, and everyone immediately fell silent.     He was the leader and high commander of the Seikishidan, the only force standing between mankind and annihilation. Ky Kiske, a sixteen-year-old master swordsman and tactical genius, who had been only recently appointed to the highest position in the organization. None had questioned or doubted his ascent. The teenager had been trained by the former leader, Kliff Undersn himself, and had proven himself to be one of the best - if not THE best - warriors on the battlefield. Be it ordering troops, planning strategies or simply fighting himself, young Ky was an invaluable soldier in the Seikishidan, and a force to be reckoned with -- especially when one took his prowess with the Seikishidan's precious lightning-magic sword, the Furaiken, into consideration.     Despite his fearsome reputation in battle, however, it was also well known that Ky was one of the most polite and kind people employed in the Seikishidan, never sparing an amiable word or encouraging smile. His heroics had saved lives, and he was respected by all the soldiers, no matter what their age or rank. It was for that reason that the crowd needed no prompting to be hushed in his presence -- they all admired him too much to appear discourteous.     Ky cleared his throat once, and began to address the gathered warriors.     "Friends, soldiers, honourable members of the Seikishidan. We have met together on this joyous occasion to celebrate one of the most monumental victories for our side in the Crusades thus far. Not since the Battle of Fayette twenty-five years ago has the Seikishidan has seen such a triumphant day, and it is completely owed to you, God's sacred soldiers for truth and justice in this holy war between light and darkness."     Stop. Applause. Continue.     "Let us recall this day's events. Very early this morning, a report was issued that warned us of enemy Gear forces gathering on the northern side, just past the mountains. A large sect of the demon army was preparing to ambush us through one of our most vulnerable points, leaving us exposed and open to the Gear attack. Judging by the knowledge we gained from this, it appears that even the simplest beast can show skillful intelligence, if its master has trained it well enough."     Pause. Laughter. Continue.     "All amusement aside, we were swiftly informed at the main camp by Captain Bergeron's troops, the 15th Brigade of the Reconnaissance Division, who were additionally assisted by Lieutenant Hiroyuki's 23rd Unit of Scouting and Exploration. Due to their intervention, we were able to mount a surprise attack on the Gear army at precisely 7:00 this morning. Our Holy Father God was with us in this battle, as we entered with the upper hand and held our advantage throughout. Despite the sheer number of monsters, our soldiers prevailed, returning from battle with some wounds, but no critical injuries or death. It is for this feat of bravery and skill that I applaud you, gentlemen."     Pause. More applause. Continue.     "Today, my friends, we have struck a vital blow to the organization of devils that seek to destroy mankind. Those vile creatures have sought many a time to completely crush our forces, but to no avail. We refuse to be beaten. We continue to fight. We do not abandon this war that has ravaged this world for so long. It was our own race that brought about this struggle between good and evil, and now it is our one and only goal to end the violence, as creator and destroyer of this cycle of war. Our will is justified under the eyes of God. We are the ones chosen by our Heavenly Father to fight for this cause. It is His wish that we are making a reality."     Pause. Applause and loud cheers. Continue.     "In closing, I offer all of you my most humble congratulations and gratitude. Without the effort of all those in audience at this moment, we would have never be able to accomplish such a victory as we experienced today. In God's eyes, we have come one step closer to our goal, and have continued to glorify His existence by doing so. Thank you, all."     With that said, Ky stepped down from the podium to a chorus of cheering, smiling and waving politely to the applauding Knights. However, instead of directly returning to the party, as most would have expected, Ky headed for the large doorway to the balcony, feeling the need for some outside air. With so many bodies in one room, it had gotten rather stuffy, and his heavy attire had been quite uncomfortable besides. It would be better if he stayed outside for a brief period before returning to the celebration.     As soon as he stepped onto the balcony, Ky smiled and took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. It was a refreshingly cold night, and it was a relief for him to smell air that wasn't heavy with the stench of blood and carnage.     "Please, dear God, let this war end soon," he whispered, glancing up at the starry sky and instinctively making the sacred insignia across his chest -- Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. He mouthed the words silently as he performed the actions. For a few moments, Ky stood perfectly still, his eyes closed and hands gripping the gold cross hanging from a chain around his neck. But the meditative silence was broken by a sudden noise from his left side.     Snickering.     His blue eyes snapped open, then quickly focused on the source of the mocking sound. He found it in the familiar figure of the new Combat Special Division Knight, just recruited a few short weeks ago at Master Kliff's request. A former bounty hunter, the well-built, rugged American brunette was highly skilled with a sword, and was already proving his worth in battle. But while Ky found no fault with his powerful fighting technique, he had more than a few problems with the new Knight's attitude -- or rather, attitude problem.     He had only given his name as Sol Badguy, and it had been obvious from the instant that Ky met him that he had an absolute lack of respect for authority. He didn't see sixteen-year-old Ky as anything more than a child, and acted completely patronizing towards him, the very leader of the Seikishidan. As such, Ky saw Sol as nothing more than a barbarian and a lazy brute, incensed each and every time by his blatant disrepect. Their mutual dislike of each other quickly became well known among the ranks of the soldiers. However, Ky had grudgingly acknowledged Sol's strengths -- his skill with a sword was equal to his own. Maybe even more so, but Ky didn't like to give the stranger THAT much praise.     Master Kliff has been right, though. Even if Sol's personality was in question, his fighting ability was remarkable. But sometimes a little too strong, a little too brutal for Ky's comfort...     Still, the one thing that had always struck him as most odd about the American was that at certain times, unknowingly or not, Ky had caught him just...staring at him. For no reason at all, just staring with some kind of odd look in those crimson red eyes. He hadn't been able to identify that look in Sol's eyes just yet, but he didn't totally doubt that it could be something like-     _No, how ridiculous,_ Ky mentally chided himself. _A savage like him able to feel that sort of emotion? Perfectly ridiculous. He's so rude and boisterous, I'd be surprised if he even HAD any remotely warm human emotions._ But as he watched the chuckling die down, flashes of those familiar crimson eyes and their unknown look passed through his mind, and a different assumption entered Ky's thoughts. But as quickly as it had come, he had dismissed it, refusing to even consider something of THAT sort. That was even more impossible. It was-     _-Unholy. It's not right. Feelings such as that are sacrilege against our creed._     But it wasn't like HE had ever followed the beliefs as closely as everyone else.     Right now, he wasn't even looking at Ky, but rather leaning lazily against the balcony, one hand idly holding a smoking cigarette. He was dressed considerably less formally than the rest of the soldiers, wearing his white and red battle outfit instead of the full military dress, the cross of the Seikishidan blazed on his chest. A stray breeze ruffled his long brown ponytail and the tails of his tunic's cloak as he impassively stared out across the barren, darkened plain. He took a long drag from the cigarette before turning and regarding Ky at last, one eyebrow raised in clear amusement. "You're pretty idealistic, boy."     "What do you mean by that?" Ky said in an almost demanding tone, still a little shaken by the fact that he hadn't noticed Sol's presence when he had first stepped onto the balcony. The older man shrugged and waved his hand flippantly at the blond-haired Knight. "This war isn't going to end. Not for another few years, anyway. We're just reaching the darkest times now. Mark my words, boy -- things are going to get worse before they get better."     "How do you know?" challenged Ky, taking a step towards him. "We managed to defeat one of the strongest Gear forces yet encountered today. Perhaps they were one of the leading armies. Perhaps the rest will fall after this."     "'Perhaps, perhaps,'" Sol mocked nonchalantly, flicking the rest of his cigarette away. "Boy, the one thing you gotta learn is to not be so positive in a war. If you're not realistic, you're going to get your ass kicked. History proves it, you know."     "But if there is no optimism, how can there possibly be any inspiration to keep fighting?" Ky countered, feeling the already-familiar frustration welling up inside him. But this defense was met with a sharp, biting laugh.     "You don't get it, do you? Humans don't fight for a cause alone. The cause is just an excuse used to make battles. It's in human blood, fighting and war." Sol flipped some of his spiky bangs out of his face, ones that weren't held back by the large red headband that he always wore around his forehead. He turned around, leaning back against the railing and regarding Ky with his typical air of contempt. "To be the leader of an army like this and not understand such a simple thing. I'd almost find that funny, if it wasn't for the fact that you've got all our lives depending on your ass. Then it's kinda dangerous, don't you think?"     Ky grit his teeth, his right hand balling into a fist. It took all his will to force the natural instinct away, so he could at least keep his composure. His reputation still mattered, even if the only person with him was the one Knight whom he harboured a passionate dislike for. Changing the subject, Ky said in a strict tone, "All Knights were to be in attendance in the hall for the address. What are you doing out here?"     "I didn't see a reason to celebrate. We haven't won yet. What the hell's the point?" Expertly, Sol flipped out a half-finished pack of cigarettes and pulled another one out, lighting it and inhaling deeply. "Besides, I hate parties. Waste of my time."     Ky eyed the cigarette in distaste. "Those will kill you, you know."     "Hey, if they don't, something else will. And I prefer to choose the means of my own death." Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Sol flashed what could almost be considered a rakish grin at Ky. "Thanks for your concern though, boy. Not that I really appreciate it, or really care, but still."     The younger Knight scowled at him and huffed, "Well, don't think that I'm completely insensitive to my troops. Even vulgarians such as you deserve some sort of consideration every now and then."     "Ouch," Sol chuckled in-between puffs. "So you CAN be quite the little smartass after all. I'm impressed, boy."     "Your disrespect is not appreciated, Sol." Ky didn't even try to mask the annoyance in his voice, his blue eyes flashing angrily at the swordsman. "May I remind you that I am your superior, and by all rights of this organization as well as the oath you took when you joined us, you are to treat myself and others with courtesy. So please refrain from referring to me with such a derogatory term as 'boy'."     "It's what you are."     "What?"     "I said, it's what you are. Just a kid." The hints of another mocking grin touched his face as he saw Ky's aggravated reaction. "I really wonder why they put so much faith in a teenaged boy with his cute little toy sword and fancy magic tricks. It's beyond me."     Ky had almost had enough. Despite the fact that Sol was a great deal taller, he stepped right up to him and glared into his taunting eyes, just barely suppressing the urge to hit that smirking face. "Are you saying that I'm not as experienced as you?!"     Sol, unfazed by the blond boy's threatening tone and furious face, stood his ground and matched Ky's look with an apathetic gaze of his own. After a period of silence, he simply answered, "I've seen chaos like you wouldn't believe."     Without waiting for a response, the American turned back around and leaned over the railing, flicking ashes into the wind. "All I'm saying is, boy, you shouldn't think yourself so high and adept. Those who do are practically asking for their death."     "...And now you're trying to tell me how to command this army. How dare you," Ky growled at him, beginning to lose his temper, "how dare you treat me like someone lower than you. You may be my equal in battle, Sol Badguy, but I am not your inferior. I am nothing like you."     For a long time, Sol did nothing but stare out into the darkness, seemingly ignoring Ky's words. At last, he spoke, his deep voice nearly inaudible over the noise from the party inside. "You're right about that, boy. I...am nothing like you."     Taken slightly aback by the abrupt shift in Sol's tone, Ky felt a bit of his anger subside, but before he could speak, Sol chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Dammit, I don't even know what I'm doing here."     "Then why don't you just leave the Seikishidan and go back to your bounty hunting?" The words, sounding rather snide in their own right, came out before Ky could even consider them. Sol turned and stared at him for a long time, his blood-red eyes betraying nothing. Finally he looked over one shoulder, out into the endless night sky. Taking another pull from his cigarette, he exhaled quietly and murmured (though more to himself than to Ky), "Well...that's the question, now, isn't it?"     He shifted suddenly and pushed himself away from the balcony, long brown hair weaving a pattern in the breeze. Tossing the rest of his cigarette away, he turned and started for the doors, obviously finished his part in the conversation. But Ky wasn't.     "Sol!"     Sol stopped in front of Ky at the sound of his name. His face was now perfectly stoic, with no traces of any of the earlier jeering and ridicule. The two swordsmen locked eyes for what seemed like a long time, before Sol's voice, serious and humourless, broke the silence.     "This is a war, and there's no place for mistakes or stupid decisions. My advice to you, boy, is to re-examine your values and your beliefs. If you don't, they'll probably get you killed someday."     As Sol walked past him, Ky's eyes widened as he felt his hand brush his own, lightly, and heard the unmistakable murmur of his deep voice, husky with some sort of emotion:     "Don't get killed, boy."     A strange feeling rose in Ky's chest at the sound and touch, the faintest whisperings of it not quite identifiable or understood. He felt the blood rise to his cheeks as he whirled around to catch a glimpse of his new rival's face, trying to see the emotion that accompanied the voice. It would no doubt be mocking, or a contemptuous sneer, or superior-looking as usual. It had to be.     But in the brief second that Ky caught the look on Sol's face, it was nothing of the sort. Instead, it was almost...regretful. Or worried for what the future might bring.     Caring?     _Caring...about me?_     Then, like the flickering of a distant flame, he was gone, and Ky stood alone on the balcony, staring after him. 

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
  
Guilty Gear fanfiction "By Your Side" © Athena Asamiya, 2001. 

Use in whole or in part of this fanfiction without permission is prohibited. If you wish to use this fanfiction for any purpose, please obtain permission prior to doing so. 

<[empresskatzy@hotmail.com][1]> 

Guilty Gear, Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske, copyright 1998 Sammy Co., Arc System Works Co., Team Neo Blood, and Atlus. 

  
  
replace the name replace the fear  
and i can't come out but i want you here 

~ [heaven . coming . down][2] ~ 

   [1]: mailto:empresskatzy@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://heaven.morethanart.org



End file.
